Kiss me it's begining to snow
by LovesRoger
Summary: Not one of my best works but hell ITS MY PROTEST TOWARD THE TURKEYS! SAVE THE TURKEYS!


For us canadians thankgiving just passed and that equals the countless suffering of turkeys from the company butterball, google peta2 for more info. They are tortured, hung, and its just terrible. So here my next redo of a song dedicated to the turkeys!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIVE HOMELESS PEOPLE  
Turkeys are dying! Turkeys are dying! Turkeys are dying!  
At butterball headquarters!

SQUEEGIEMAN  
Honest Living, Honest Living  
Honest Living, Honest Living  
Honest Living, Honest Living

ALL FIVE HOMELESS  
Can't You people buy some damn tofu!  
These turkeys are slaughtered just for you  
They won't be merry  
I wont be Merry  
Tho Merry is In My Vocabulary

No Turkey  
No Torture  
No Agony  
No Misery

No Ache  
No Anguish  
No

"Hurting the poor turkeys"

ALL FIVE  
Hurting the poor turkeys

No more, Oh woe  
And All they do is grow

VENDORS  
Fat, cats, Abuse, Bruise  
Strikes, Spare thee  
Red flags, Body bags  
knivews, here our plea

VENDOR #1  
Tortured and dying  
Feel Like Crying

ALL  
There lives seem grim- Oh No  
And It's Beginning To Snow

VENDOR #2  
How About A feather  
In Perfect Shape  
Owned By An MBA From Uptown  
I Got A boa  
Broken In By A Greedy  
Broker Who Went Broke  
And Then Broke Down

COLLINS  
You Don't Have To Do This

ANGEL  
Hush Your Mouth, It's Christmas

COLLINS  
I Do Not Deserve You, Angel

COLLINS  
Give - Give  
All You Do

Is Give  
Give Me Some  
Way To Show  
How You've Touched  
Me So

ANGEL  
Wait - What's On  
The Floor?  
Let's See Some  
More  
No - No - No...

ANGEL  
Kiss Me - It's Beginning To Snow

MARK  
... She Said, 'Would You Light My Candle"  
And She Put On A Pout  
And She Wanted You  
To Take Her Out Tonight?

ROGER  
Right

MARK  
She Got You Out!

ROGER  
She Was More Than Okay  
But I Pushed Her Away  
It Was Bad - I Got Mad  
And I Had To Get Her Out Of My Sight

MARK  
Wait, Wait Wait - You Said She Was  
Sweet

ROGER  
Let's Go Eat I'll Just Get Fat  
It's The One Vice Left-When You're  
Dead Meat  
There - That's Her

MARK  
Not turkey!

ROGER  
Mimi!

MARK  
Woe!

ROGER  
I Should Go

BOTH  
Hey - It's Beginning To Snow

COPS  
I'm Dreaming Of A White thanksgiving

MIMI & JUNKIES  
Follow The Mans - Follow The Mans  
With His Pockets Ful Of The yams  
Follow The Man - Follow The Man  
Help Me Out, Daddy  
If You Can

Got Any D Man?

THE MAN  
I'm Cool

MIMI & JUNKIES  
Got Any C Man

THE MAN  
I'm Cool

MIMI & JUNKIES  
Got Any X  
Any Smack  
Any Horse  
Any Jugie Boogie Boy  
Any Blow?

ROGER  
Hey

MIMI  
Hey

ROGER  
I Just Want To Say  
I'm Sorry For The Way --

MIMI  
Forget It

ROGER  
I Blew Up  
Can I Make It Up To You?

MIMI  
How?

ROGER  
Dinner Party?

MIMI  
That wont Do

THE MAN  
Hey Lover Boy - Cutie Pie  
You Steal My Client - You Die

ROGER  
You Didn't Miss Me - You Won't Miss Her  
You'll Never Lack For Customers

JUNKIES  
I'm Willin'  
I'm Illin'  
I Gotta Get My Sickness Off

Gotta Run, Gotta Ride  
Gotta Gun, Gotta Hide -- Gotta Go

THE MAN  
And It's Beginning To Snow

BENNY  
(On cellular phone)  
Wish Me Luck Alison -  
The Protest Is On

COAT VENDOR  
L. L. Bean,  
Geoffrey Beene  
Burburry Zip Out  
Lining JUNKIES  
Got Any C Man?  
Got Any D Man?  
Got Any B Man  
Got Any Crack  
Got Any X

SQUEEGIEMAN  
Honest Living -

ROGER  
Mark, This Is Mimi -

MARK/MIMI  
Hi

ROGER  
She's Be Dining - (With Us)

COAT VENDOR  
Here's A New Arrival

THE MAN  
That Is An Ounce

VENDORS  
Fat, Cats, Rats

COLLINS  
That's My Coat!

COAT VENDOR  
We Give Discounts

MARK  
I Think We've Met

ANGEL  
Let's Get A Better One

COLLINS  
It's A Sham

MIMI  
That's What He Said

THE MAN  
I Said It's A YAM!

COLLINS  
But She's A Thief!

ANGEL  
But She Brought Us Together

BENNY  
Which Investor Is Coming?

COLLINS  
I'll Take The feather

BENNY  
Your Father? - Damn!

HOMELESS & VENDORS  
Turkeys are dying! Turkeys are dying! Turkeys are dying!  
At butterball headquarters!

Once You Protest You Can Go  
Celebrate thanksgiving  
You'll Feel Cheery not hurting  
I'll Feel Cherry  
Tho' I Dont Really Know That Theory

No Tukey  
No torture  
No anguish  
No pain  
No MURDER!

COPS  
Turkeys are dying! Turkeys are dying! Turkeys are dying!  
At butterball headquarters!

Fa La La La - Fa La La La  
You Have The Right To Remain  
Silent Night Holy Night

Fall On Your Knees On Night Divine  
You'll Do Some Time  
Fa La La La La  
Fa La La La La

JUNKIES  
Got Any C Man?  
Got Any D Man?  
Got Any B Man?  
Got Any X? - Crack?

Turkeys are dying! Turkeys are dying! Turkeys are dying!  
At butterball headquarters!

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Five

ANGEL  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Five

ANGEL  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Five

ANGEL  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
No Way  
Twenty Four

ANGEL  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Four

ANGEL  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Four

ANGEL  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Not Today  
Twenty Three

ANGEL  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Three

ANGEL  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Three

ANGEL  
Fifteen  
It's Old

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Two

ANGEL  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty One

ANGEL  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Seventeen

ANGEL  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Fifteen

ANGEL & COAT VENDOR  
Sold!

MARK & ROGER  
Let's  
Go  
To  
The Lot - Maureen's Performing

MIMI  
Who's Maureen?

ROGER  
His Ex

MARK  
But I Am Over Her

ROGER  
Let's Not Hold Hands Yet

MIMI  
Is That A Warning

ALL THREE  
He/You/I  
Just  
Need(s)  
To Take It Slow  
I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell You I...

ALL  
And It's Beginning To  
And It's Beginning To  
And It's Beginning To---

MAUREEN  
Joanne, why musth they be in a cage?

ALL  
Snow!


End file.
